


Fate and Free Will

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hope, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: [Art] In a world of soulmates, Hermione Granger and Dean Winchester have grown up with the knowledge that Fate and Free Will are not always what they appear to be. And that a soulmate certainly isn't solely designed to love them for all of eternity…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Fate and Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ N1 "Dean Winchester"
> 
> I felt like this series needed some cover art, so I used my Dean-square for it 😊


End file.
